Guys Suck
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Emmie attacks the account again! Lilly has a boyfriend, but likes someone else. That other someone has a girlfriend, but likes Lilly, back. Just some rambling!


**EMMIE NEEDED TO VENT, AND I (CAITLIN) LET HER PUT THIS LITTLE THING HERE!!!**

**This story is my actual feelings right now! I really do feel that guys suck!!! I'll stop rambling, but I'll just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana…of course you should know that.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe my friend, my BEST friend. She had just called me a flirt, well; I couldn't help if it was true. But, I had a boyfriend that was head over heels for me. I didn't really like him anymore, but I couldn't just go and shatter his heart. I still cared about his feelings. Why must boys be so cute, and easy to flirt with?

"Lils, watch out," I heard Oliver tell me, and before I knew it I was lying on the ground. I had walked into a pole. Stupid! Stupid, Lilly!

"Ow…" I squeaked. Oliver helped me up. I gave a death glare to the pole. Oliver was going out with Becca Weller, but I was, secretly, in love with him. It was something that I had just realized over night. Why do guys have to be so cute? Why?

"Lils, you might wanna be more careful, next time," Oliver said as we continued our walk home. His house was across the street from mine, and we had been walking home with each other since third grade.

"Yea," I said, and forced a small smile. He was too sweet. But, so was David. David was my current boyfriend. My crush on him had vanished, but as it did, he started to like me more. I didn't want to break his heart, but I didn't want to stay with him either. Why must guys be so confusing?

"Lils, I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver said, and crossed the street to his house.

"Bye, Ollie," I said, and walked up my driveway. But not before I grabbed the mail. I walked into my house. I saw Rosie, my younger sister, eating a bowl of cereal and doing her homework.

"Hey Rosie," I chirped, and started to ascend the stairs.

"Lilly?" I heard Rosie ask. I turned around, and walked back down the three stairs I had gone up. I looked at Rosie.

"Yea, Rose," I answered, using my nickname for her. No one else called her Rose, it was my thing. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, and blushed, furiously.

"Well, Lil, what if a boy…kisses you?" Rosie asked me. I looked at the ground, and played with the ends of my golden locks. I had never kissed a boy; well, Oliver in fifth grade, hardly counted.

"Then, you kiss him back," I said. Not really knowing what to say. Rosie was in fourth grade, and she was already having boy problems. Wow!

"Okay, Lil. Thanks for the help," Rosie said and smiled. I walked back u the stairs, and into my room. I dropped my book bag on the floor, and flopped onto my bed. I took out my EnV. It was on silent during school. I had two voicemails.

"Hey, Lilly Lou. I was just calling to say that I missed you during lunch. My mom made me go home early. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there. Call me when you get this. I love you bye," I heard David's voice echo through my room. My heart was caught in my throat. I didn't like him, like that anymore. Why did he have to torture me? I deleted that message, and the next one started.

"Hey Lilly. It's Miley. I'm just calling to say that I know of two guys in our grade that like you. I know, I know. You're going out with David, but I think I should tell you anyways. Just to be a good friend and all. Okay, so Nick from homeroom. The blonde one, not the emo one. He likes you. And, the next guy told me during lunch that he liked you. I promised not to tell, but I just felt the need to tell you. Okay, Lilz, Ollie likes you," Miley's voice said, and then the message seemed cut short. What? Since when did Oliver like me? I pressed replay.

"God," I muttered under my breath as I listened to her message, but tuned in.

"…Okay, Lils, Ollie likes you," Miley said, again. I must have listened to the message at least three more times. What was I supposed to do now? My best friend likes me, but we both are going out with someone else. I called up my cousin, Vanessa. She knew every detail of my life; we were super close, but then she moved to New York. I still talked to her at least once every week, usually more.

"Hey Lils," Vanessa's voice chirped over the phone. I took a deep breath.

"Guys suck," I started off with. Vanessa laughed. I smiled. It was so true.

"Why? What happened now, Lils?" Vanessa questioned me. I sighed. I guess I would have to tell her the whole story.

"Well, I am going out with David. But, I also like Oliver. You know him. I introduced you two last summer. Anyways, I don't know what to do with David, or Oliver. Now, Miley leaves me a message on my phone that says that Oliver likes me. But, he's going out with Becca. I just don't know what to do about guys anymore. They suck," I said. Vanessa listened contently, and giggled. I sighed. She wasn't helping much.

"Lils, I'm sure that you'll figure out what to do," Vanessa said. GAH! She was no help.

"Thanks for the help, Van," I said, sarcastically; I used her hated nickname.

"I'm sorry Lils, but what do you want me to say," Vanessa said. I really didn't know. I heard Rosie coming up the steps. I saw my bedroom door open, and Rosie's head popped in.

"Lilly, I'm hungry," Rosie complained. She stepped in my room, and rubbed her stomach.

"Here Lils. Um…break up with David, nicely. Don't be all big headed about it. As for Oliver, just wait for him to confess to you. Just keep flirting with him because I know that you are a MAJOR flirt," Vanessa said, and then giggled. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Vanessa. I have to go, bye," I said. I heard Vanessa say her goodbye, and I hung up. I slid my EnV into my pocket. I rolled off my bed.

"Lil, I want pizza," Rosie informed me as I walked down the stairs. Maybe, figuring guys out wouldn't be so hard after all.

**Okay, so that was me just rambling about guys. Caitlin (the owner of this account and my older sister) said that I could make this longer; as long as I wanted to, and you people wanted me to. If I did, extend the story it would obviously be a LOLLIE, probably only consist of one more chapter, and it would be up ASAP!!! Just review, and leave any thought about this. Reviews make me (EmMiE) very happy!!!**


End file.
